


Memory Loss

by Ignitious



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Murder, Inspired by Music, Modern with little fantasy elements, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Regret, Romance, Suspense, Teen Angst, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/pseuds/Ignitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Things went awry after he accidentally shot someone. Now on the run, her smile reassures him that hope will never die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I originally posted for a music drabble over on FF. This drabble happens to be named after "Memory Loss" by The Radio Dept., which is one of my favorite dream pop bands.
> 
> Of course, like all things I port from there, I tidied up bits and pieces.

" _It's a trap,"_ Sven constantly reassured himself. Those words consumed his compelling thoughts, playing over and over on endless repeat. His breathing was coarse and heavy as the only thing in range of view was the chill of his breath alongside the young girl who tightly clutched onto his hand. The teenager did not honestly have the slightest clue where she was taking him nor did he retaliate against it. Instead, he was rather curious to where the indigo haired woman planned on leading them to.

Unfortunately, his mind began meandering off into the abyss as his crimson eyes caught sight of a towering silhouette perched in the tall meadow not from afar. Sven swiftly turned his head in both directions, taking note of the vast plains which surrounded them both. There was no one around for miles on end causing his heart to race in a mixture of panic and slight agitation.

The woman turned around, trying to assure his anxieties as she simply beamed as a way of informing him that everything was going to be alright. Howbeit, Sven believed otherwise.

" _Lucina, how can you be all smiles in a situation like this!? As much as I adore you, it's pissing me off at the same time! Where's the fear, the anguish, the peril? Furthermore, why are you trying so hard to hide a measly fugitive?! It just makes no damn sense!"_

He tried his best to recall the turn of events which initiated the whole ordeal to being with, yet heavily failed. Instead, Sven felt his body slightly trembling from his own overwhelming anxieties. At any given moment, he felt himself about to combust into flames from the guilt devouring at his very stomach.

As Sven became engulfed in his own sea of anguish, meanwhile, Lucina abruptly halted in her tracks before hastily lunging into the thick grass, dragging the dark angel with her. Her gaze was fixated on the beaten up jeep which briefly cruised down the middle of nowhere, traveling northwest. The radiant glow produced by the vehicle's headlights hit Lucina's face as it passed on by, causing Sven's heart to skip a beat. A few minutes later, Lucina softly sighed in complete relief.

The further this dire ordeal dwelled on, the more Sven yearned to be no part of it. He didn't feel that she deserved to get dragged alongside him. After all, it was he who accidentally shot that horrible being yet in spite of it all, who would even believe him over his more, refined brother? Part of him loathed being identical with the addition of being overshadowed even if his twin tried his hardest to give him everything he ever yearned for in life yet, even that spiraled down.

"Lucina," he hoarsely muttered. "If I curse… If I should accuse you, please tell me that I'm wrong."

The boy's sudden words caused Lucina to tilt her head in slight bewilderment. She was quite unsure where her boyfriend was trying his best to get at, yet she grinned once more. Shortly after, the two got up and continued embarking on their never-ending journey once more.

" _Why isn't she voicing her own concerns, her own opinion?!... Did I wrong her too?"_ Sven continued letting his thoughts eat at him once more, picking every bone in his body to the core. _"I've just wanted this to hold on…"_

Sven leaned back just to see that the silhouette from earlier was only a figment of his imagination. It slightly relieved him a bit yet only for just a teeny moment. Now, another question quickly arose on his mind as he wondered what exactly they were doing?! He knew that he should be getting interrogated by the police, not escaping for his own life.

" _Can you please tell me what we're doing?"_

He wanted to tell Lucina that however, the words refused to escape his lips. Instead, he rebelled in his own thoughts as he argued how Lucina had no absolute sense of direction nor did she know where she was going. Little did he know, the charcoal haired boy loosened his grip on her hand as it slightly startled her a bit. Turning around, Lucina couldn't help but question his sudden actions just now.

"What was that just now?!"

Sven tensed up a bit as he noticed that she slightly raised her voice. He had seen her do it before when scolding Wario and Walugi for tormenting Lucas yet it never occurred to him that she wasn't afraid to do it to him as well. His body continued trembling once more as tears faintly welled up in his eyes. The prolonging anxiety gorged at the dark angel's esophagus once more as he almost screamed however, managed to express himself through words.

"T-to be honest, I'm just scared to lose you…"

For a spur in the moment, those words took Lucina back a bit as her jaw slightly dropped. Sven closed his eyes, always taking a giant leap ahead into the worst case scenario yet, Lucina proved otherwise. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder as her aquamarine orbs met directly with his crimson ones.

"…Trust me, everything is going to be okay. After all, remember what I always told you back at school?" she sweetly asked.

"That hope will never die?" he bluntly answered. To be fair, Sven found her little victory line to be quite tacky yet somehow, today made him feel otherwise.

Lucina bobbed her head before smiling once more. She seemed extremely pleased that he even remembered her little saying, let the way he conveyed it was quite adorable in the slightest.

"Remember no matter what happens, I'll always stay by your side through thick and thin," she reassured him once more.

"Lucina," he exclaimed, "I know I rarely tell you this yet I have the sudden urge to express it." He took a deep breath as he slightly glanced away before looking the indigo haired girl straight in the eye.

"Lucina, I love you!"

He closed his eyes just to feel the warmth of his girlfriend's breath as her lips met with his. Sven's face turned a slight hue of cherry red as his lips slightly curled.

"…. I love you too Sven."

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, the reason why I went with Sven (meaning young man) rather than Dark Pit is because seeing how the setting takes place in an alternative universe (and the tone isn't lighthearted), I felt that it would be weird referring to him by his standard name. We all know he doesn't like being reminded of his clone status so I felt that giving him a different name was for the best.
> 
> I do recommend checking out The Radio Dept if you're a fan of indie/dream pop.


End file.
